Industrial equipment, such as that used in the oil industry to transfer fluids and gases, has rigorous materials, inspection and use requirements where the accurate and rapid identification of the equipment is necessary. The equipment referenced is typically subjected to extremely harsh and abusive use. Industry attempts to affix devices containing RFID transponders, generally referred to RFID tags, to equipment such as this has typically met with failure due to the tag being damaged, lost or destroyed.